


Cherry

by gretawhy



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy
Summary: Originally postedhere.  The prompt was:HSM; Troy/Sharpay. Cheating..





	

"We shouldn't be doing this."

His voice is breathless, hot on her neck.

"Give me one good reason," she replies as her hand slides down his - remarkably well toned - chest

"Gabriella," he replies as his hand slides up her back and into the mass of blonde curls.

"Screw her," she growls, her teeth sinking into his neck, lips touching the skin, sucking, marking.

"That's the problem," he tells her, "she won't."

Sharpay breaks contact with Troy's skin long enough to give him a slow, sexy smile. "Lucky for you, I will."

Troy can't reply because her mouth is again on him, this time her tongue is sliding into his mouth, she's taking him, taking what she feels should be rightfully hers, and even Troy has to admit, there's times when he wonders if he should be hers, too.

Sharpay isn't wasting time, she's opening his shirt, buttons popping out of holes as she pushes the material to the side and her mouth closes around his nipple, teeth scraping the bud, tugging on it, first soft, then harder and Troy groans at the pleasure-pain. Her nails scrape along his sides, their destination clear.

Troy's cock is straining against his jeans and she hasn't even come anywhere near it yet. She's teasing him, her nails brushing his stomach, skimming his nipples, dipping into the waist, but not near his cock, way over at his hip.

Troy's had enough cock teasing from Gabriella to last him a lifetime and he growls again, picking Sharpay up at the waist and carrying her to the kitchen counter. He sets her on the marble, forcing her legs open, planting himself between her knees. She's looking down at him, her eyes dark, hair wild and Troy likes the feral look in her eyes, he wants to fuck her hard and he wants to fuck her fast and he wants to fuck her _now._

Sharpay's shirt opens with buttons and Troy pops a few of them as he rips it open, not caring, she can afford to buy a new one. Her bra is white with little red cherries on it, and there's a fleeting thought about popping cherries, but if Troy is right, that ship has sailed a long time ago.

Gabriella isn't a thought in his mind when he mouths Sharpay through her bra, causing the nipple beneath to stand at attention. His fingers aren't like her, he's not teasing, he knows his goal and he's going to score. Big hands slide along small thighs and her legs are moving apart, her breath is coming in short gasps, anticipating. Troy's fingers are at the V of her legs and his knuckle brushes against the material of her panties and it's already wet, she's ready, she's fucking ready and waiting for Troy Bolton.

He sucks on one breast, the soft skin of the swell as he slips a finger past the silk barrier of her panties and with no warning, he slides two fingers into Sharpay's pussy. She cries out, her hands curling around the counter edge and her head falling back, hitting an upper cabinet, but she doesn't care, she does it again, her head banging against the wood as Troy fucks her with his fingers. His fingers are slick with her juice and she's loose enough that he can add another, a third finger inside her, and she's moaning, her hips pressing down, needing more, wanting more friction and Troy's thumb brushes against her clit and she practically comes unglued.

Oh, but Troy's not going to let her come. Not now. Not yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows it's not fair to take out his frustrations of Gabriella's teasing on Sharpay, but goddammit, someone else is going to suffer like him.

Although, truth be told, Troy's not really sure Sharpay is suffering that much. Her hand has moved to his hair and she's gasping his name, her perfect mouth in a perfect O as she moans again, her eyes shut. Her chest is heaving, her nipples straining against the fabric of her bra.

Troy wants to taste her. He raises his head and kisses her, he kisses her with a passion that Gabriella has never brought out in him. He kisses her, mouths crushing, tongues tasting, lips becoming bruised from the force; all the while, his fingers are sliding in and out of her, his thumb working her clit, taking her to the edge and then back again.

He rips his mouth from hers, and she protests weakly. But when he presses wet kisses to her breastbone and over her stomach, she seems to realize his intent and her protests stop, turn into small gasps of anticipation.

Troy's on his knees in front of her and pulls her to the edge of the counter top, and Sharpay puts her feet on his shoulders and he turns his head, presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh before his fingers slide out of her and his tongue slides in.

"Fuck! Troy!" Sharpay cries out and her hand in his hair, her small fingers fierce on the strands, pulling, twisting and he takes that as a good sign and he slowly fucks her with his tongue, tracing her lips, plunging into her pussy, then sliding along her clit. He can actually feel her trembling. His hands on her thighs feel her muscles clenching, his tongue on her clit can feel the tremors running through. He can hear her voice, her words singing songs with him as the star as he closes his eyes, inhales her musky scent and takes her for his own.

There's no warning. His hand had his jeans open, and as he moved his mouth from her wetness and stood, he pushed them off his hips. She protested weakly, her soft cries falling on his ears, but he didn't care. He lifted her from the counter, wrapped his hands around her small waist and he lifted her right onto his cock. She slid onto him easily and he used the counter as leverage, her back against it as he fucked her.

Sharpay's hands were still in his hair and she forced her mouth to his. Troy groaned as he realized she didn't care what he tasted like, that her own juices were all over his mouth, she licked them away, then licked inside his mouth, tasting herself, kissing him until he was sure her taste was gone and it was only his again.

Her hips moved in time with his. It was a dance neither of them choreographed, but somehow knew the steps. He pushed up, she pressed down, again and again until they were both panting, gasping. His fingers slid between their bodies, touched her clit and she cried out, his name falling from her lips as she came hard, her small body trembling around his.

She squeezed tight around him, pressed down, somehow forcing him deeper inside of her and he was coming hard, her name the only one in his mind now. He closed his eyes and saw an explosion of stars, little stars with tiny S's inside as she worked his cock, kept her hips moving long after he was finished.

Troy was gasping, his forehead falling onto her shoulder as he started to come down. Her hands were moving over his skin, under the shirt he never took fully off, along his sides and up his stomach. He groaned as he lifted her off him and set her back on the counter and when he looked at her, she was smirking, that insufferable smirk which reminded him of why he sometimes hated her.

"Rode you better than little Miss Perfect ever would," she said and he scowled, but inside, he agreed.

"Yeah, congratulations," Troy muttered as he buttoned his pants up. "You've won."

A slight shadow crossed Sharpay's face. "No," she said, and something in her voice caused Troy to look up at her. Her face was almost sad, resigned, "I haven't won. She still has you."

Troy tilted his head and was about to open his mouth to reply when Sharpay jumped off the counter and pushed past him to walk upstairs.

"You can see yourself out," She called over her shoulder at him.

Troy let out a sigh, and took a couple steps towards the stairs, wanted to go after her, but then his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked down at the display.

"Hey, Gabriella," he said, answering it. He took one last look at the stairs where Sharpay had disappeared and turned towards the Evans' front door. "I was just thinking about you."


End file.
